The Purr of the Rain
by SpeckledSalamander
Summary: Orochimaru and Jiraiya break up, and Orochimaru realizes he'll never find anyone he loves more than Kabuto. Yaoi. One-shot. OroxKabu.


**Author's Note: I wrote this for a friend, and FYI it's post-JiraiyaxOrochimaru break-up. Like, Kabuto and Orochi were previously in a complicated 'relationship' and then Orochi ran off with Jiraiya and Kabuto was upset and betrayed and such, but then they broke up and Orochi was like-"Oh shit I'm screwed." I don't think that was an accurate summary, but that's as close as it's getting, so sorry if you're confused. It is yaoi. Full hot, steamy, guy on guy action, so if that's not your thing, I suggest you don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Orochimaru slugged out of the bar, the smell of stale beer and cigarettes still wafting off his clothes. Something wet hit his face as he realized it was raining, and he managed a tender smile. The rain gently slithered over his skin, it was cool on his warm cheeks-almost forgiving-and it suited his mood. Hesitantly, he started home, making his way to their lair through the humble purr of the volley.

He pushed through the door of softly, his sopping clothes sticking to his body, squishing and sloshing as he plodded inside. Orochimaru felt empty. Not exactly sad or upset, just rather hollow. He was embarrassed and ashamed about the whole ordeal. Things were said and old wounds were opened, and he couldn't help feel that the whole relationship was a mistake.

But more than ever; he was racked with sheer guilt.

Kabuto wasn't in their living room to his unexplained relief. He wanted to hold him, and cherish him, and _apologize to him._ But now wasn't the right time. Orochimaru stripped himself of the damp clothes down to his boxers, deciding that it wouldn't be best to walk around stark naked, and hung up his clothes to dry properly.

He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall of their living room. He listened to the soft _thud_ of the rain from outside, and for just a moment; he forgot everything. Everything was okay, and he had no problems. He didn't ever start to have a relationship with Jiraiya and he and Kabuto were back to their normal ways.

But things could never be that simple.

They would be if he hadn't have been such an insufferable whore.

Orochimaru opened his eyes and looked at the grey lifeless room through salty blurred vision. His arms and legs hurt, his head ached, and his heart lurched with every beat. He was tired. He needed sleep.

Orochi ambled to his room to find it illuminated by the dull, warm glow of a dying candle. And there sat Kabuto, hunched over on the edge of the bed, the silver locks of his hair falling in the way of his downcast eyes. He addressed him "Sir."Orochimaru gulped loudly, he could never handle these situations with any sense of ease, his feelings managed to jam their way between his tongue and rationality.

He bit the inside of his cheek, and sat down next to his peon. Going over the words, and possible sentences in his mind, he finally croaked out words. "We broke up." Kabuto twitched a little, and grumbled, not looking up. "I'm sorry my lord." He managed, "That's ever so unfortunate."

Orochimaru sighed, the pulse of his heart throbbing in his temples. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get Kabuto to forgive him. For a split second he realized that Kabuto might never forgive him-and the thought scared him to death. "I love you," He paused, wetting his lips "you know that."

Kabuto collapsed into sobs almost instantaneously. The muffled sound of sniffling and his tears plodding onto the floor drove a nail into Orochimaru's heart. He grasped the medic's forearms, bringing his face into gaze with his own. Kabuto struggled half-heartedly trying to leave, but Orochi tightened his grips, pulling Kabuto into his chest. "Sir," he whined, sniffling, "release me!" Slowly, he stopped squirming, and buried his face into Orochimaru's bare chest, clutching onto his back as he whimpered and cried like a beaten dog.

And they sat there in that position, holding each other in silent amnesty. Kabuto's soft weeping synchronized with the flicker of the candle. Orochimaru stroked the soft silvery tresses, breathing in the scent of him. It was intoxicating as it was depressing. He lightly massaged Kabuto shoulders until the crying subsided. Kabuto sniffled once before he pawed slightly at Orochimaru's chest, wanting to get away. And Orochi pulled away slightly, his grip still tight on his shoulders, just letting Kabuto breathe. He had no intention of letting him leave his grasp for at least the night.

Kabuto's eyes were those of one who had just cried-red and swollen. His glasses were fogged and slightly angled on the crook of his nose, and he was trembling. "S-sir, you can let me go now." He faltered and stumbled over the words, "I'm sorry I troubled you with my emotions." Orochimaru glared down at him. Kabuto always felt like he was a large burden for Orochimaru to carry, and never allowed the thought to cross his mind that he actually cared for his feelings.

"Kabuto," the mention of his name made him straighten up a bit, trying to regain some of his previously lost dignity.

"Yes my lord?" he answered. "I need you to do something for me," Kabuto dipped his head slightly as an indication to continue. Orochimaru snaked his hand around Kabuto's neck and leaned in until their noses were up against each other's and pink circles began to appear on the apples of his cheeks. Orochi ghosted his lips over Kabuto's, his tongue peeking out to lick down his jawline, circling his earlobe.

"Shut up."

He shivered as Orochimaru dragged a finger up his spine, letting his hair down. The silver locks of hair fell around his face and cascaded down his back. Orochi caressed the medic nin's cheek, brushing hair behind his ear, and slowly pressed his lips against Kabuto's. _Oh God, his lips, _Orochimaru thought, his mind starting to blur as he gradually began to melt into the kiss, _I forgot how soft they were... _Kabuto began to kiss back, gently moving their lips together as Orochi slipped in his tongue.

Kabuto moaned into his mouth, hands locked around his neck. Orochimaru pressed him into the bed, not breaking their kiss as he straddled him, grinding hips down onto Kabuto's erection. "Aah! My lord.." He gasped, his body warm and his brow furrowed as he lifted his hips to meet the Sannin's. Orochimaru purred as he started down Kabuto's neck, lapping and sucking at the soft skin, drawing out gasps and cries. His hands crawled under Kabuto's shirt, tracing over his hip bones and pawing his way up, eventually tearing it off and discarding it on the floor.

Kabuto's hands crawled up and over Orochimaru's bare chest and back continuously as they kissed. Feeling over his shoulder blades and abdomen, gently tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Orochimaru grinned, sliding and massaging his tongue against his lover's, letting his hands fall at his hips. Hesitantly, Kabuto rubbed his hand against the older male's crotch, rubbing his erection through the layer of fabric. Orochimaru grunted, his eyes fluttering closed, "Kabuto...what makes you so...eager?"

And as Kabuto looked up at him with half lidded eyes, and pink cheeks as he softly muttered, "I want you.", he almost fucked him into a coma.

Licking his lips, he paused for a moment, maybe to comprehend what was just said or to decide what position would be most comfortable to have continuous sex for 72 hours. Either way, he paused before ripping off his pants, and Kabuto's.

Orochimaru kissed Kabuto hastily, grabbing his member and pumping his hand up and down. Thumbing the slit ever so slighty as his other hand cupped his balls. "Ahhggn...Orochi~sama" Kabuto mewled, his hands clasping onto the Sannin's shoulders, his nail digging into the white flesh. Orochimaru spread his legs apart, quickly pressing a finger into his entrance-earning moans and cries of pleasure. He roughly kissed the younger male, sucking on his tongue as he added another two fingers-pressing and curling them into his prostate.

"Uhnn" he hummed, pulling away from the kiss, "Lord Orochimaru, I want _you_ inside of me..." he murmured, lightly nibbling on his lover's lower lip.

Orochimaru groaned at the words, pulling out at his fingers-deciding to give him what he wanted-and slammed into him. Kabuto screamed, screamed out of pleasure and agony, then begged for it harder. Orochimaru thrusted into him brutally, pulling out slowly until the head of his member was almost showing and slammed back in. Kabuto was biting his lip, dragging his nails down Orochi's back, beads of blood forming from under his fingers. And he begged-pleaded-for Orochimaru to stop teasing, to just fuck him, fuck him rough and merciless.

He took the medic nin and turned him onto his stomach, pinning his legs apart with his knees, and continuing to thrust into him. Kabuto moaned lewdly with every plunge, his mewls and cries overlapping and hiccuping as he tried to meet his hips up with Orochimaru's. And as the Sannin took a fistful of Kabuto's hair, and cocked his hips to a different angle, there wasn't even moaning to be heard. Kabuto was just screaming breathlessly with his face shoved into a pillow, his voice cracking with every thrust.

Orochimaru began to sweetly kiss the back of Kabuto's neck, sweat slashing down from his forehead. He moved his knees from the back of Kabuto's thighs and turned him around, sitting him into his lap. The younger male adjusted quickly, bobbing his hips up and down to meet his lover's thrusting. Orochimaru was grunting and Kabuto was letting out strangled moans, and they rested their foreheads together. Noses sliding against each others as they connected their lips together.

As Kabuto reached down and stroked his erection, sliding his fingers up the underbelly and swirling them around the head-Orochimaru came into him. Riding out his orgasm as Kabuto screamed his name-his fluids exploding on their stomachs.

They looked at each other lustfully, panting, Kabuto staying on his lap. And they kissed innocently before collapsing next to each other in their bed. Their breathing hitched and panicked. Slowly, they fell asleep next to each other. Kabuto nestled onto Orochimaru's chest, Orochimaru's hand tangled in the silver locks of his hair. And they slept together peacefully-the rumble of the rain lulling into their dreams.


End file.
